Medical technologies, such as medical imaging, may rely on sophisticated equipment that is regularly serviced on-site by field engineers. If a field engineer arrives to perform an on-site service on a piece of medical equipment that includes multiple parts and discovers a lack of inventory of replaceable parts, missing tools, or other issues, service may be delayed, which may delay patient medical care. Further, if degraded parts in the piece of medical equipment are replaced with non-original manufacturer parts, performance of the medical equipment may suffer.